trainingpsionicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Geokinesis
Geokinesis is one of the hardest manipulations you'll find unless it's your natural element. So if your learning this don't expect to get results on the first try, although it depends on how big the rock you start with is. One with this ability on a low level can move pebbles. One with this ability to a higher level however can change the form of rocks into (maybe) a sword. Known Mentors People who want to learn this Fionna The Hero (Korra) Ivorlox Although there are many others who would enjoy benefiting from these quite effective techniques. Techniques Moving a rock The first step is to choose a stone. This step is actually very important. Gather a few stones that are around a half inch across, perhaps less. Then close your eyes and focus on each stone, one at a time. Pour a bit of energy into each one. One of them should feel "right." It's hard to explain but you'll know when you have the right stone. It is best to do this next step outside, barefoot, in the soil or grass. Stand or sit, it doesn't matter. Place your stone in front of you. Close your eyes and imagine that you are growing roots of energy. Feel them burrowing through the soil to the heart of the Earth itself. Feel the massive energy contained beneath the soil. Then slowly draw some energy into yourself. Be sure to breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth in deep, even breaths. Focus the energy from the earth into your hands and let it flow into the stone. Let it's energy combine with yours. Imagine that the stone is a part of you. Do this for a while and get a feel of the stone's energy. Once you think you're ready try to shift the stone a few inches to the left or right (it is usually best to move it in the direction of your dominant hand). This is done in a variety of ways. I usually visualize the energy blending with the stone and simply moving that. You don't have to move your hands or anything but sometimes it helps. Once you think you did it open your eyes and see how you did. You won't get it on your first try. Just keep working and you'll eventually get it. Rock Levitating Once you've mastered moving the stone around on the ground you can try to lift it off of the ground. This is achieved through the same ability as the one above. The only difference is you must defeat gravity to do this so it may be slightly more difficult. Many beginners have trouble keeping the stone still once it is in the air. It sometimes wobbles or moves up and down erratically. This is normal but it is a sign that you must keep training until that stops. It is caused by an unbalanced flow of energy from yourself. It is important to get rid of that while working with small rocks because you don't want that to happen when you're trying it with larger stones that may cause damage because of it. Once you can lift and move a small stone without any wobble or unintentional movement you can continue. The next step is to use the same skill on stones of increasing size until you can easily move a ten pound stone without any trouble. Soil/Sand Manipulation The next step is very difficult. You will try to manipulate sand. There are two ways to manipulate sand or soil. The most common method is to simply manipulate the sand as a whole in a similar way to hydrokinesis. The other skill is rarely used due to it's difficulty. It allows for a greater control of the sand so I personally prefer it. I'll start with the first method. To do this you must gather a small amount of sand or soil (sand works best because it has few impurities but soil works too) and place it in front of you. It is best to do this outside while you are in contact with the Earth. Focus on the sand as a whole. Imagine it is simply a soft stone that can be reshaped. Now you must draw some energy from the Earth and mix it with the sand. Once you think you're ready close your eyes (or don't whatever works for you) and focus on the sand. Feel the energy in it and imagine the energy moving in a certain direction. Imagine the sand flowing like water and moving into the new position. Then open your eyes if you had them closed and see if you did it. After you can move it into different positions you can try to mold it into different shapes. It is easy to begin with simple shapes such as spheres and pyramids. The other method is much more difficult. It is difficult because instead of viewing and manipulating the sand as a whole you must pay attention to and manipulate every grain of sand at the same time. It allows for a more focused use of sand. For example it would be much easier to make a sandstorm using this method. To do this you prepare as though you are doing the first move except instead of infusing the entire mass of sand with energy you infuse every single grain with it. To do this you simply focus on the sand and try to sense the grains of sand. Once you've done this you can try to move the sand in different directions, much like the first move. It is very difficult to focus on every single grain at the same time but eventually it will become automatic. Once you've mastered that you can try to form shapes out of the sand as in the first move. However much more detailed shapes can be made using this move since every single grain can be placed in the right spot. Once you've mastered this with small amounts of sand gradually increase the amount you use until you can manipulate about thirteen pounds of sand. At this point you should be able to freely manipulate sand and stone Stone Molding The next step is to learn to mold stone. Once you've mastered this step you could even reshape diamond. The easiest way to start is to get some clay and place it in front of you. Next you must infuse it with energy and try to change it's shape. This is done by slowly moving the clay into the desired shape with your energy. Once you can do this you can move on to soft minerals such as graphite. Then keep doing it with things of increasing hardness until you can reshape stones that rate around five on the Mohs Scale of Hardness. Then you can try merging stones. This is basically done by reshaping them until they are mixed together. Then try doing it with larger stones until you can easily create and reshape a ten pound stone that rates around five on the Mohs Scale of Hardness (obsidian or steel work). That's all I have to teach you for now. With the knowledge and skill obtained from this you should be able to create a variety of moves. If you wish to continue your training then just keep moving on to bigger, harder stones. Once you are satisfied with that you can try to increase. Earth absorbing This is controlling earth energy rather then the earth itself. To do so meditate if you can outside. Visualize green energy everywhere. Visualize roots growing out of your Dan tien, going all the way into the earth. Now visualize green energy coming up those roots into your Dan tien. Grounding This isn't really geokinesis but it has to do with the earth. Basically it's making your Dan tien more pure by taking out all the impure energies. All you have to do is visualize your Dan tien as a white ball full of black i guess you can say smoke. Visualize roots coming out of your Dan tien, growing into the earth and all the black smoke going into the earth, then the energy going back inside your Dan tien. Category:Elements